


raw.

by acidkiss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidkiss/pseuds/acidkiss
Summary: sure they'd messed around. but never thought it would get this far.shitty hotel sex.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 21





	raw.

raw.

Gerard was the last one to hop in the shower. The rest of the band had already settled in their beds for the night. He'd been in there for at least 45 minutes. Frank was absent mindedly watching the T.V., flipping through the same three channels. He finally settled on a corny romance movie. The ones where there's a bad break up then a reunion ten minutes later. Suddenly, the dim light from the bathroom creeped slowly into the room. Gerard emerged in his onesie rubbing his hair with a towel. He turned off the light and threw his towel on the floor. 

"About time." Frank sneered. 

"Shuddup" Gerard said rolling his eyes. He sat down at the edge of the bed. 

"This is a chick flick...why are you watching it?" He turned smiling at Frank in confusion. 

"I like watching crying chicks at night" he snickered. 

Gerard laughed.

The two watched the television silently until the movie went to commercial. 

"Hey..."

Gerard turned around innocently.

"Why don't you come up here." Frank said putting an arm out. 

Gerard paused. He waited a few more seconds before giving a shy "yeah" in return.

He crawled his way towards the other, his face getting hot as he lay next to Frank's chest. Gerard's breathing intensified. His body was burning. He and Frank were always together but times like these feel different. He quickly stole a glance of Frank. He seemed content. Gerard huddled into Frank's chest. Frank squeezed him closer in response. He always felt at ease around him.  
Still staring at the television intently, Frank asked "Are you in the mood to...you know. Tonight..." He hoped Gerard couldn't hear his heart pounding. 

"Um..."

Gerard scanned the room. Ray was turned away from the two, sleeping on his side. He was in the next bed over. Mikey was curled up on the couch. His chest moving steady as he slept. As for Bob, he was snoring lightly on the floor. A moment of relief. 

Gerard shifted to his elbows to look at Frank. He gave him a timid nod to go ahead. 

Frank held back a smile, shifting positions. He got in front of Gerard, lifting his legs back into his stomach. He spread Gerard's legs apart, gripping at his thighs. Gerard felt a heat rush to his lower body. He was in such a vulnerable position, Frank looming over his body. It made him excited. Frank started to unzip the top of Gerard's onesie. Cold air finally reaching the inside of his clothes. Frank leant forward hesitant of every kiss he gave him. Gerard stuck his tounge out giving the other access inside. Their lips collided, tounges and spit coating the insides of each others throats. The grinding of their groins slow and forceful. The mattress sinking inward from each movement. Frank's hands made their way inside the fabric touching the pale white skin underneath. Greedily pinching and squeezing every crevice. Frank was grinding his hips even harder now, pushing Gerard's knees closer and closer to his face. The wait was becoming unbearable. He broke the kiss. He sat back looking at a messy Gerard. 

"That was somethin'." Frank was smiling wide. 

Gerard averted his gaze, "Yeah...you didn't have to stop."

"This damn thing is holding me back" Frank said, lightly pulling at the outfit. 

"It's cold" Gerard protested. 

"I can warm you up." Frank said, rubbing the other's thighs slowly. 

He turned back at Frank, giving a coy smile "Bet you can't."

Frank let out a laugh, reaching to pull the cotton mess off the man. 

The fabric of their brief's was now the only thing stopping direct contact.

Anxious, Gerard asked "You have condoms, right?" 

"Uh, yeah. Hang on." Frank hopped off the bed and scurried to a pile of his clothes. Gerard smiled at the sight of him creeping around in his underwear. Frank shook his jeans, nothing. Grabbed his bag and searched through it, nothing. He even looked in his guitar case. Still nothing. Gerard sat up.

"Do you have any?" Frank asked in a hushed voice. 

"Sometimes. But you usually have them so I don't buy any." 

Realization hit.

Shit.

Silence engulfed the room momentarily. The two stared at each other anticipating the next words. Gerard ran a worried hand through his hair. He motioned for Frank to come back, he hurriedly climbed back into bed. Gerard lay back in the bed, staring intently at Frank. He slowly removed his underwear tossing them to the floor.  
Frank was about to explode. What was Gerard doing? He was always so cautious. Now he's laying on his back, legs open waiting for him? He tried to hide his excitement.

A shaky whisper asked "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I trust you..."

Frank could barely see Gerard's blushing face. He had his hands covering his eyes from embarrassment. A faint glow from the television caressing his naked body. Frank gently removed his hands, kissing his cheek for reassurance. He lowered himself in between Gerard's legs again, leaving a trail of kisses inside his thighs. He stopped. Gerard could feel his breath on his dick. He covered his mouth as the warmth of the other's mouth swallowed him. Gerard gasped. He could feel Frank's tongue swirl around his dick. Bobbing and running his tongue over his 'head'. Frank licked his fingers, lowering them to Gerard's ass. Slowly entering one then two fingers inside. Corresponding the movement to match the rhythm of his tounge. Gerard bucking his hips at each stroke. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Frank." Gerard gasped out.

Frank stopped. Looking confused at Gerard "Are you not feeling it? I know I'm not the best at it but I-"

Gerard cut him off. 

"I want to feel you already..." 

A chill went down Frank's spine. He quickly pulled the rest of his clothes off throwing them to the side. He slowly lined himself up. Gerard felt him slowly push inside. His knees being held firmly. Frank's mouth dropped from the sudden pleasure of finally being inside Gerard. He built up a steady pace, feeling Gerard grip him tightly. Gerard clenched the pillow in pure bliss. 

"Faster. Go faster..." Gerard said breathily. 

Frank nodded, unapologetically thrusting inside. Gerard felt like Frank was slaughtering his stomach. He tried to hold back a moan, gritting his teeth. The sound of hushed gasps and skin echoed through the room. Frank bit down on Gerard's neck, sucking on the wound. His hips moving in and out of Gerard's dripping ass. It felt so different. The plastic had separated them for too long. Frank's weight pushed the other deep into the sheets. 

"I'm about to cum."

"I am too."

Frank slowed his strokes. Taking in every second of his work. He almost pulled all the way out when a hand caressed his face.

"Stay inside..."

Frank's mind went blank. 

"Are you sure...?" 

Gerard nodded eagerly "Yeah..."

Frank sped up his thrusts, Gerard stroking himself. The two shared a final kiss before they reached the end.

Gerard felt a warm sensation deep inside. He looked down at Frank who had cum on his dick from root to tip. The two smiled at each other out of breath. Frank helped Gerard up and followed him to the bathroom. Closing the door behind them.


End file.
